Solipsism
by TheKitKatana
Summary: I found the Death Note. With all this power...what would you do? I have to pick a side now...and fast. Will I side with Kira? Or fight alongside L? I don't know anymore, I just want this madness to end. But I'm not going to heaven or hell...I need to pick a side. OC story that you might like! DEFINITELY not for the kids...you have been warned.


Solipsism

Chapter One: Like any other day…

-*Scene Change*

-'Thoughts'

-"Talking"

*Canada: Alberta *

It was a pretty normal day for an average teen such as yours truly Blake Tomas. I got up, took way too long to take a shower, and I got dressed. Like any other day for any sixteen year old but with one exception…I lived alone. Both my parents died from a fatal car accident when I was thirteen, on the legal papers it says that I am living with my uncle. The truth was my uncle wasn't really that great with kids so he set me up with my own apartment downtown and paid the rent. I also got a pretty big allowance from the government as well so I've been living the life pretty much. Living alone felt great until about a month passed and the true feeling of being alone kicked in, I called a few friends over and the feeling was lifted off my shoulders for the few hours they stayed with me. But the feeling would come back full force as soon as they left, so I focused my life on school and getting good grades.

In just a few short months I was the top student in my school. I passed a grade and moved on to the senior classes. But that didn't change my personality as most would think so my friends stuck around, this year I'm set to graduate and I've been accepted into a multitude of universities around the country, people look at me as if I'm set for life and say that I don't need to try so hard. Even with all of these so called great achievements I still feel empty inside. That's a pretty cynical way of looking at it I know but it's the truth, what's the point on living a life without happiness? Sure I've had my share of a few girlfriends here and there but they've only taken away the lonely feeling for a short while, I never had any real love for any of them. I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror silver eyes with a hint of jade stared back. I ran a hand through my long jet black hair sweeping it to cover my left eye. I walked out of my bathroom and to the living room clad in only a pair of grey boxers.

I looked around and nodded to myself. Three years of living alone I learned that I had to do everything on my own. The small apartment had two small bedrooms and a single bathroom. The kitchen consisted of two small cabinets that held a few bowls and plates as well as the utensils, an electric stove and oven, and an average sized fridge. My room had a king sized bed, a decent laptop that I sometimes carried around, and a closet with all my clothes in it. The other room I mentioned was my study where I had my desk which was always littered with papers, a desktop used for school work when I didn't want to use my laptop, and a simple spinning chair that I liked to keep me distracted. The living room had a simple black couch facing a thirty inch flat screen TV. Each of these rooms were all spotless, I honestly had too much time on my hands so I clean up the apartment from time to time.

I walked to my room as shuffled around in my closet before pulling out a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. I slipped on the clothes and grabbed my grey bag and swung it over my shoulder. On the way out I grabbed my phone, my IPod, my keys, wallet, and an apple. I exited the apartment relishing the cool breeze of the early morning gazing at the rising sun. I ran to my bus stop just in time and rode the city bus to school…

*Jamison Smith High School*

I got off the bus and looked up at the school. It was a simple three level building with your basic high school set up with a few gyms, a couple auto and welding shops, and a few hallways for the main core classes such as English, Social Studies, Math, and Science. I walked into the school with a goofy smile on my face and approached my friends putting on the façade of happiness. We talked for a few minutes before the first period bell rang, I said a quick farewell to my friends and made my way to my Math class. On my way I bumped into someone, I looked up to see a red face teen glaring down at me,

"Watch where're you're going asshole" he growled, I stood my ground not letting any emotion pass from my eyes. This was Jared Anderson, your average high school football jock with an obvious criminal record even though he always refuses to admit that such a thing exists. Jared was also a pretty well-known bully around the school with a particular hatred for the smarter individuals, I've made it a habit to avoid him at all costs but it seems that fate had other plans today.

"Sorry" I said, somehow Jared took this as an insult,

"You better show me some respect smart ass!" he growled, at this point we were both late for class but he didn't care enough to notice. I knew that it was stupid to push his buttons so I remained silent keeping a stoic façade. Jared's eye twitched but with a loud huff he walked past me without a word, I made my way to class without any problems after that. The day went on as how it usually would with my teachers boring my other classmates to tears. I listened intently writing down what needed to be done and read what needed to be read.

Then the lunch bell rang followed by the small cheers of my classmates, I walked outside with my bag slung over my shoulder and sat down on one of the tables near the school and pulled out my apple. After a couple minutes I noticed something shiny in the grass, I walked over and picked it up. It was a black notebook that had the words; _Death Note_ written in a strange font on the cover. I walked back to my table and opened the notebook, on the first few pages there were strange rules laid out on how to use the notebook,

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die?" I asked myself reading out loud. What kind of twisted notebook was this? Then that curious little part of me that always sprung up at time like this took over, I took a look at the rules managing to memorize half of them before the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch period. I sighed as I walked back into the school and to my next class. I took the notebook with me keeping it in a hidden pocket in my bag. I sat in my Science class looking intently as if I really were listening but my thoughts kept going back to the notebook. Could such a simple object really hold that much power?

Of course the logical part of me screamed that there was absolutely no way that such a thing would exist in the first place. Then the curious part of me wanted to find out, my conscience was torn between knowing if it was just a strange notebook or finding out if the notebook's power was real and I had taken a life. If this notebook held some sort of supernatural power over life and death then I risk taking someone's life just to satisfy my curiosity. Then again there were a lot of scumbags out there who are dying anyways, I could always just look up the name of some criminal on death row and write their name in the notebook.

I had a free period at the end of the day so when the bell rang I took the bus home. I walked into my apartment setting my bag down as I sat down at my desk in my study. I hesitated when I pulled the notebook out of my bag. I carefully set the Death Note in front of me on my desk as I pressed the power button on my desktop. As soon as the computer booted I went through news reports and researched criminals on death row. It took me a while to find someone worthy of trying the notebook on. Then my eyes widened at the sight of a news report literally just posted, I knew exactly who he was but I didn't think he would be capable of this heinous and sickening against humanity and of all people...his sister.

My blood boiled as I flipped open the Death Note with a pen in hand I wrote; Jared Anderson.

*Shinigami Realm*

A pale woman sat on a boulder wearing a long flowing black dress, her alabaster skin was riddled with scars and stiches and she had a blood red rose in her long, flowing obsidian hair. The woman smiled as she stared into a large portal before her giving her a full view of the human realm. With little effort the woman jumped into portal entering the human realm. Black, ethereal wings burst from her dress allowing her to fly along the night sky. The woman sighed looking up at the moon with a forlorn look on her face,

"Hopefully this one won't be too difficult" she said softly to herself as she flew into the city with one thought on her mind. To find the human who picked up her Death Note.

AN: Should I continue this? Remember to leave a review.


End file.
